


voices

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM, Gen, au where all the doctor's past regenerations are voices in her head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Doctor's always had voices in her head.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	voices

The Doctor’s always had voices in her head.

Well, she _says_ always. Easier to remember that way. But for her first regeneration, so many thousands of years ago, it had been blissfully silent. Then she’d woken up in her second body, and the voice of her first had been there.

Every time the Doctor regenerated, her past self ended up locked away as a voice in her mind, constantly there even when nobody else was. There were fourteen Doctors in there now, talking some times, silent others. There had been time for her to get used to each new voice, layered on top of the others in the times when they all spoke at once.

If she didn’t have that time?

She rather thought she’d end up going insane. Even more than she already was.

And it was all normal, normal and fine until Ruth. Ruth had shown up and she’d been the Doctor too, except neither had known the other.

And suddenly Ruth’s voice was in her head too, strange and wrong and offering nothing but unhelpful advice and a sense of unease, always lingering in the back of her mind. It shook her more than she’d ever admit.

Then the Matrix.

Then the discoveries of _so many more lives._

They were there too, suddenly. Voices she didn’t even recognize, ones she’d never heard with her own ears and ones she didn’t even have a face to assign to, rushing into her mind, babbling over each other, adults and children and men and women and —  
It’s all she can do to get through the rest of her time on Gallifrey that day.

Locked in a prison cell, alone with only her thoughts and the voices, the Doctor tries to stay sane.

She might never know if she succeeds.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos or anything i wrote this in 20 minutes and it's unedited
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr: [@sparrowvanya](https://sparrowvanya.tumblr.com/) or [@keeperofthematrix](https://keeperofthematrix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
